Summer Correspondance
by GreySide58
Summary: Draco and Harry write letters over the summer


**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**A/N: **_Draco; Harry_ **I hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think**

_So Dumbledore said this letter will reach you on it's own accord since it's the first one and I have yet to know who you are. I'd explain details behind this letter, but if you have half a brain you know what the man's doing, attempting unity in the school, which only brings me to the conclusion that you are not a Slytherin. I can't tell you much about myself for fear that you figure out who I am. So all I can think to say at this point in time is that I'm a guy and a Slytherin. It would truly help if I knew who you were, or if I at least had a name and wasn't writing blindly, but I guess this will have to do. _

_Your Fellow Classmate,_

_Marc Antony_

_Marc Antony,_

_Seriously? Guess if you need a name Shakespeare's the way to go, not that I know a lot about Shakespeare, I've only read a little bit over the last summer when I wasn't with my relatives. Anyways, no, I am not Slytherin, but I'll give you three hints as to what house I belong to, we have a lot of courage, Snape hates us, I personally know the "Golden Trio" as the school has so affectionately named them. _

_Personally I'm glad Dumbledore said we have to do this, otherwise I'd be separated from the wizarding world all summer and my owl would drive my uncle crazier than he already is. What can I tell you about myself? I'm a guy and I can't sing. _

_James Bond _

_James Bond,_

_Interesting name and it's nice to know not all Gryffindors are dunderheads. I only say that since you were able to note my name. So how are you separated from the wizarding world? You a muggleborn or something? Not that I care, it's just, well that's the only reason I can think of for you not being able to contact other wizards. And you can't sing, a shame, because I always like a good duet. Honestly though, I don't think I sing that well, but a certain girl in my house thinks I do and it doesn't help that I'm desperately trying to distance myself from her. You wouldn't by any chance know if we are to find out who each of us is do you? I sort of stopped listening when he said we'd be writing letters to other houses over the summer. _

_Marc Antony_

_Marc,_

_I'm not muggleborn, however I live with muggle relatives, probably the worst muggles you'll ever come across, maybe, although some of muggle terrorist and such are pretty bad, but as I've never come across them, I can only say that my relatives are the worst. I can't complain too bad though since they do give me a place to live. What's your family like?_

_James_

_P.S.-My name is based off of a muggle movie and I think right before school starts is when we'll find out our names._

_James,_

_I'd ask what a terrorist was, but looking at the word I think I understand. These terrorists can't be as bad as You-Know-Who. Anways, my family, a little nuts. Father has a lot he expects of me, but he's my father so I can't hate him and mother, I think she only wants what's best for me, 'course isn't that what all normal parents want? By the way what's a "movie". It sounds weird and if you knew that I was Slytherin why use a muggle reference? You must know that most Slytherins are pureblood and know very little about muggles._

_Marc_

_Marc,_

_Sometimes I do think You-Know-Who is worse, but of course I haven't been affected much by the muggle terrorists. I wouldn't know if that's what normal parents want, but I would assume so, yes. _

_You make me laugh, honestly, you do. A movie is something you watch. Basically it shows you moving images for entertainment purposes. I also didn't want to generalize all Slytherins seeing as I don't talk to half of them and I don't know their backgrounds, but honestly there has to be a few muggleborns or at least half-bloods. By the way, you used a muggle reference as Shakespeare was a muggle, so don't call yourself short on not knowing anything muggle. _

_James_

_James,_

_Don't laugh at me, I am not one to be laughed at. I should start calling you Jimmy just to annoy you, would that annoy you? Merlin, these letters are working, a little. How odd that the old coot knows what to do. I sometimes wonder if that man's a seer. Imagine that, Dumbledore a seer. He'd probably be a much better professor on the topic than Trelawny. That woman scares me, I mean honestly her days aren't complete unless someone's bound to die. I don't think she has any abilities at all. By the way what's your favorite subject? Mine's potions and it's not just because Snape's head of house. No, it's enjoyable and relaxing to be able to make something by hand and then have it be put to use. _

_And on my own muggle reference, any respectable human would read Shakespeare. He's classic in both worlds. Your reference was just, weird. I mean moving images? Ok, I guess we do have moving pictures, but those are pictures. I doubt most people look at them for entertainment. Until next time. _

_Marc_

_Marc,_

_Don't you dare call me Jimmy. It sounds too much like a junior reporter's name and I'm in no way shape or form a reporter. Dumbledore a seer huh? Interesting, it wouldn't surprise me. He always seems to know what's happening, but I do hold some respect for the man. And I know what you mean with Trelawny. She predicts my death every week, my best mate and I have started making a joke out of it. Good to know we're not the only ones with death omens. _

_The way I see it potions is a lot like cooking, only thing is I've been cooking since I was five and the fear to get it right drove me to quickly understand it. In potions I've given up seeing as Snape could care less how well I do. It's not that I don't understand it, he just doesn't give me a chance. _

_My favorite subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts, however we have yet to get a good professor, aside from Lupin, but all the others were evil and yes I do believe Umbridge was evil. Maybe this year things will change, I mean you seriously can't get worse than what we've had. _

_James (Just James)_

_Jimmy,_

_Come on, you didn't think I'd pass up an opportunity like that. Whatever friendly feelings we have doesn't mean I'm not going to jab at you Gryffindors. Anyway, why would you cook at five and fear it? Doesn't make sense. I've never cooked, but if it's like potions then I guess I could maybe give it a try, but that's only a maybe. _

_So, I have a question for you. Any chance that we could actually be friends? I don't want to sound like a sap and I'm sure I do and if you're Gryffindor, chances are you have lots of friends. Anyways, I was rambling, I was just curious. Thankfully my father can't read any of these letters as I've made sure that they can only be read by the sender and the receiver. To explain why it's a good thing he can't read this is he's a pure Slytherin, there's no crossing. I heard that he almost shunned my godfather for befriending and even falling in love with a Gryffindor, but then my godfather came to his senses. _

_Do you read often? If so I could send you a few books, Shakespeare of course since you haven't read up on him that much. _

_Marc_

_Marc,_

_I told you not to call me Jimmy, I'll only have to get you back for that now. Something to think about now, right? Anyway, I shouldn't have said I had to fear getting it right, it's nothing. You should try cooking or maybe baking—difference between the two is baking usually refers to dessert type items, while cooking refers to meal type items, I think. _

_I do like to read, just don't have a lot of time. I do a lot of chores when I'm home and by the time I'm done I'm dead tired and any light I could leave on might wake up my relatives. Trust me, not the type of people to wake up. But if you want to send some Shakespeare, I wouldn't mind, better than reading school books. _

_Being friends. I'll have to think about that. Let me get back to you when the earth is flat……Ok, thought about it, we can be friends. I guess Gryffindors do all appear to be friends, I never thought about it. Honestly the people I hang out with were my first real friends. My cousin's a bully who hates me and makes sure the neighborhood knows it. You have to have some friends in Slytherin, right? Everyone has to have friends, if not pressures of life could kill them. _

_Your Friend,_

_James_

_James,_

_Thank you for being my friend and yes I do have a couple, or rather one other friend, but he's not that trustworthy, most Slytherins aren't. Sometimes I wonder if my pressures are driving me insane. For example my father's a follower and he wants me to become one, but I don't really want to. I mean the task I have to complete in order to follow Him is easy, yet at the same time hard. Let me ask you something, have you ever killed someone? I highly doubt it. Anyways, I need to go. Later. _

_Marc_

_James,_

_It's been almost a week and I haven't heard from you. You're still alive right. Just teasing, I hope. Don't make me search you out to make sure you're alive; I'm actually getting a little worried. _

_Marc_

_James,_

_Come on, where are you? I'm serious now, are you alive? Write back immediately._

_Marc_

_Marc_

_Sorry I haven't written. I'm fine. Don't worry. _

_James_

_James,_

_That was a stupid letter. No one that's fine and has been writing longish letters writes a letter like that and is fine. Something's wrong. Tell me what it is. Was it something I said? Or was it those relatives, I don't trust them, especially since you don't seem to like them yourself._

_Marc_

_Marc,_

_It was nothing you said, or maybe it was. I just had to think and do a lot of chores. You're right in the fact that I don't like my relatives, but like I've said before, they give me a place to stay in the summer so I need to be grateful, no matter what. _

_James_

_James,_

_What does "no matter what" mean? They don't beat you do they? I hope not, father can be mean, but he's never really beat me. You would tell me if you were seriously hurt wouldn't you? I mean that's what real friends are for, trusting and helping one another. If your being hurt I want to help, maybe you can come live with us for the rest of the summer. Let me know._

_Marc_

_Marc,_

_If you trust me, drop the topic of my relatives. I doubt I could come live with you for the rest of the summer anyways, trust me, if I could I might, but I know I can't. By the way, I was curious, when's your birthday?_

_James_

_James,_

_Changing topics I see. Very well. It's June 7__th__. It's really annoying being one of the younger ones at Hogwarts, although thankfully I can do magic without anyone knowing thanks to my father. When's yours?_

_Marc_

_Marc,_

_July 31__st__, I understand being one of the younger ones. Looks like I'm even younger than you. Unfortunately I can't do magic outside of school, I wish I could though, it'd certainly make life easier. So do you think you'll actually become a follower?_

_James_

_James,_

_You really know how to damper a man's spirits don't you. I haven't thought about it. But maybe, my family's at risk if I don't. I don't see any alternatives. Those on the light side probably don't want to help people like us with all that my father's done. Sometimes I feel like I hate him for it, but at the end of the day I don't know. I've seen some pretty messed up stuff though when he's taking me to meetings. The first time he took me, I was thirteen and they were torturing a muggle family. I couldn't sleep that night, the images wouldn't leave me alone. But I only would do it to make sure my family was safe, not because I enjoyed it. _

_Marc_

_Marc,_

_When this summer is over I'll help you. I know some people who could keep your family safe and it sounds like your not too far-gone if you don't like the sight of a family being tortured. Like you said friends help friends and that's what I want to do. _

_James_

_James,_

_Don't risk yourself for me, it's not worth it. I know for a fact that we aren't wanted. It's been that way since first year, I'm used to it. _

_Marc_

_Marc,_

_You're an idiot. I don't care who you are, only who I've gotten to know over this summer and it's someone who cares for his friends and who wants only to protect his family. The people I know will help you, you just have to trust me. _

_James_

_James,_

_Fine, I'll let you help me, just as long as my family's safe. I understand that my father won't be welcome as he is a Death Eater, but at least you can look over my mother. She means the world to me. What's your family like, not your relatives, but your parents?_

_Marc_

_James,_

_You've gone silent again, should I be worried. Write back soon. _

_Marc_

_Marc,_

_Sorry, um, my parents. They're dead. They died one I was a year old. I never knew them. But according to a lot of people I'm like my dad, which is nice, though I've also learn some things recently about him which bothers me. I can't really talk about it as I promised someone I wouldn't. I don't know much about my mother. I've only been told I have her eyes, which is nice to know. My aunt, my mom's sister, never talks about her. She hates the fact that my mum was a witch and hates that I had to come live where I am now. Basically I'm a burden to my own "family"._

_James_

_James,_

_Sorry I asked about your parents. How can you be a burden to family? That's so wrong. It's also wrong that you know nothing about your own parents. If you were a part of my family you'd have a hard time not knowing anything. Trust me I can tell you the story of my family all the way back to the dark ages. Actually it turns out there's a couple decent people in my family which is a surprise since my family, mostly my father and on occasion myself, can be really horrible. _

_Marc_

_Marc,_

_I don't know how I'm a burden, I don't try to understand. I do what I need to, to survive. I'm a survivor, much to the dismay of some people. By the way, next letter tell me who you are, it's the last week of summer. _

_James_

_James,_

_Wow, is it really the end of summer. That's weird. This whole letter writing this summer was so much better than I thought it would be. However I'm not sure I want to tell you who I am as chances are you'll decide that you no longer want to be friends. Trust me when you see who I am you won't want to be my friend. But if you still decide let me know, if not on a letter than on the train. It'll be interesting finding out who you are. Until next time, or the train. _

_Draco Malfoy_

_Malfoy,_

_Seriously? Is this a joke? I can't believe I was writing you all summer and that I actually enjoyed it. Maybe you're not so bad, or was that just a façade? If it wasn't meet me on the train and if these letters were the real you, and either way, I can still find a way to protect your family. _

_Harry Potter_

Draco looked into each of the different compartments on the train until he spotted a certain head of messy black hair. He didn't see his face, but he didn't need to, he knew who it was.

"Potter." Green eyes turned his way.

"Malfoy."

"Got your last letter."

"And?"

"Still want to be friends?"

"Sure, why not, git." Harry was smiling though as he reached out his hand to shake Draco's hand. Hermione and Ron who had come in to see Harry were shocked at the civility between the two long time rivals.

"Something you want to tell us, Harry?" Ron asked as he slowly got over his shock. Harry started laughing much to everyone's surprise.

"Malfoy here was my letter partner over the summer."

"Yeah, Weasely, have a problem with that?"

"Can't see that the letters changed you much."

"Guys, come on. Ron, Malfoy's a friend, you can trust him."

"But…" Hermione stopped him.

"We believe you, Harry. Draco, if you're friends with Harry, I'm willing to put differences aside, as long as you don't hurt us." She said reaching out her own hand. Draco looked at it for a minute before taking it. Harry smiled, happy that he could still keep his summer friend as well as his own best mates accepting him.

"So, what protection can you offer, Potter?" The four talked most of the way until they reached the school. Harry explained the Order and how they were willing to help and Ron slowly loosened up, realizing that their trio was no longer a trio. Ron even enjoyed a game of wizards chess with Draco, while Harry read Shakespeare and Hermione read a text book. Things were changing, but not for the worse, but for the better.

**_The End_**


End file.
